Best Kind Of Surprise
by Lorilozz
Summary: Haley is having an amazing time on tour, but when Nathan and Jamie have to head home unexpectedly, she’s left feeling lonely. A surprise visit from her best friend is just what she needs.


**Title:** Best Kind Of Surprise

**Author:** Lori

**Summary:** Haley is having an amazing time on tour, but when Nathan and Jamie have to head home unexpectedly, she's left feeling lonely. A surprise visit from her best friend is just what she needs.

**Author's Note:** This drabble is a belated birthday present for my amazing friend Dawn (BabbleBaby) who is a huge fan of the Lucas/Haley friendship. The show is just not the same without them and it was a lot of fun to create a little scene for them again.

* * *

The rush of adrenalin was the same every time she performed. She could feel her blood bubbling in her veins, fizzing beneath her skin. It made her feel alive. Even so, the part she'd grown to love best was walking off stage to find Jamie and Nathan waiting for her after each show. Their beaming smiles always showed just how proud they were of her. She frowned a little as she made her way out of the venue towards the tour bus. Jamie had gotten a head cold a few days earlier and as there were only four more shows before they went home to Tree Hill, they'd decided that Nathan and their son would go on home ahead of her. That had been yesterday and she missed them already.

"Can I get an autograph?"

Her head shot up at the familiar voice and her eyes widened.

"Surprise!"

"Oh my God! Luke!"

Rushing into his arms, Haley couldn't contain her squeal of excitement as she hugged her best friend for the first time in almost a year.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to get my photo taken with you so people actually believe me when I tell them that my best friend's a rock star." He laughed, ducking to avoid her swipe.

"Be serious. What's going on? Is Peyton here?"

Placing his hand on his heart, Luke gasped dramatically. "I'm hurt, Hales. Am I not a good enough surprise for you?"

"Oh, don't give me that. You know you're my favorite boy… well after Nathan and Jamie and Mr Waffles…"

Laughing, he pulled her close again and hugged her tight. "Well, to answer your questions, I'm here doing a book signing for the re-launch of The Comet. I knew you were playing here tonight so I thought I'd surprise you. And no, Peyton's not here. She and Sawyer are at home."

"Aww, how's my gorgeous niece?"

"She's doing great. I'd almost forgotten how quickly they grow, but she's as into everything as Jamie was at that age. You know, it really is a blessing that I got to be there when he grew up. It really prepared me for what to expect with Sawyer."

"Well, we couldn't have done it without you. And from how great you were with Jamie, I know you're an amazing father, Luke."

"Thanks, Hales. That means a lot."

She smiled, knowing that after he grew up without a father at first and then seeing how horrible Dan was to both his sons, Luke had felt a need to prove that he could be a good husband and father, the same way Nathan had. She'd never had a doubt, but it was good to see him so happy and sure of himself.

"God, I really need to shower and change."

"Yeah, you do smell a bit." Luke joked, holding his side as she elbowed him.

"I was going to see if you wanted to crash in the tour bus tonight, but I don't think I will now." She teased, opening the door. She'd spoken to him numerous times since the tour started and knew he was envious when she, Nathan and Jamie had described how fantastic it was. He teased her about it being wasted on her, when a real rock star would be downing shots every night and throwing things out the windows instead of watching cartoons with her little boy and going to bed early with her husband.

"Aw, Hales, c'mon. You know you want a sleepover. It'll be just like college."

"Oh yeah, this is just like college." she laughed, rolling her eyes. "Well, maybe if we organize a crying baby and dirty diapers to make the experience more authentic?"

Luke grimaced. "I love my baby girl and I hate being away from her... but man am I looking forward to not changing any diapers for the next couple of days."

"How long are you here for?"

"Well I only have the one signing left tomorrow… but I kind of thought I'd tag along with my best friend the rock star since she's alone for the next few stops."

"Oh my God! Really? That would be so great, Luke." Throwing her arms around him, Haley had to stop herself from crying. The two of them hadn't spent more than a couple of hours alone together in the last few years.

"Don't get all over-emotional on me yet, Hales. At least wait until I get you drunk."

Wiping at the few errant tears, Haley grinned. "Okay. I'm going to shower. Make yourself at home."

"Oh don't worry. I will. Where's the alcohol?"

Haley raced through her shower routine, not wanting to miss any time with her best friend. Finally showered and dressed, she left the bathroom grinning as she found him fixing her a mug of hot chocolate.

"Hot chocolate? Real badass." She giggled, as he glared at her.

"I have a signing tomorrow morning." He grumbled, handing her the mug.

"It's so great that your book is doing so well. It's an amazing book, Luke. It just took a while for everyone to realize it."

"Yeah. I was always proud of it, but it's been nice seeing some good sales after how badly it went the first time around and then with the movie falling through."

"Jamie's going to be so sad he missed you. He misses his Uncle Luke."

"And I miss him. Peyton's talking about meeting me at Tree Hill and staying in town for a few days before we all head back home. It'd be nice to catch up with everyone."

"That'd be amazing. I miss not living close to you."

"Me too, but we'll be back someday, Hales. Just wait and see… we'll all be old and grouchy together watching our children grow up and go through the teenage dramas we went through. Jamie will come home one day when he's seventeen to tell you he's married and going to be a dad."

Haley whacked him forcefully. "Ouch!"

"Well you deserved it!"

Rubbing his arm, Luke replied with a grimace. "I'm just saying if he follows in his parent's footsteps… logically that's what would happen."

"Do not even think about my baby doing something so impulsive. He can leave that to his parents, thank you… besides, that means Sawyer will be involved in a love triangle to rival all other love triangles, will sleep with a totally inappropriate boy in a public place", she added with a smirk, " and will have her fiancé leave her at the altar. How's that for logic?"

"Point taken. But my baby girl won't be dating until she's forty so I don't have to worry." He added, with a decisive nod.

With a snort, Haley shook her head. "Somehow I think Peyton's going to overrule you on that one."

Sighing with defeat he nodded. "Yeah, I'll be outnumbered."

Haley took a sip of her drink and smiled. "Mmmm. This is great. Reminds me of all the times we'd sit at the counter at your mom's café. "

"Yeah. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"It feels like forever. Especially with how much our lives have changed. Did you ever imagine that the two of us would be catching up in random states during music and book tours?"

"Oh, God no! When we were that age I never really thought much past getting into fabulous colleges. The adult world didn't seem real enough or close enough to even contemplate."

"Well I always knew Peyton would succumb to my charms and marry me one day." He smirked at his best friend before adding, "But you marrying my evil half-brother at sixteen and getting pregnant during high school… not so much."

"I don't think anyone saw that coming." She smiled, laying her had on his shoulder. "Hmm… I guess you got your dream and I got a dream I didn't even know I had."

He pulled her into a hug, something he'd missed being able to do for far too long. "We did good, Hales."

"Yeah, we did good."


End file.
